List of sequenced animal genomes
This list of sequenced animal genomes contains animal species for which complete genome sequences have been assembled, annotated and published. Substantially complete draft genomes are included, but not partial genome sequences or organelle-only sequences. Porifera *''Amphimedon queenslandica, a sponge (2009 ) Ctenophora *Mnemiopsis leidyi'' (Ctenophora), (order Lobata) (2012 ) Placozoa *''Trichoplax adhaerens, a Placozoan (2008 ) Cnidaria *''Hydra magnipapillata'', a model medusozoan (2010 ) *''Nematostella vectensis, a model anemone (starlet sea anemone) (2007 ) Deuterostomia Echinoderms *Strongylocentrotus purpuratus, a sea urchin and model deuterostome (2006 ) Hemichordates *Saccoglossus kowalevskii'', an acorn worm (2009 ) Urochordates *''Ciona intestinalis, a tunicate (2003 ) *''Ciona savignyi, a tunicate (2007 ) Cephalochordates *Branchiostoma floridae, a lancelet (2008 ) Cyclostomes *Petromyzon marinus, a lamprey (2009, 2013 ) Cartilaginous Fish *''Callorhinchus milii, an elephant shark (2007 ) Bony Fish * Order Beloniformes ** ''Oryzias latipes, medaka (2007) * Order Coelacanthiformes ** Latimeria chalumnae, West Indian Ocean coelacanth and oldest known living lineage of Sarcopterygii (2013 Ensembl entry) * Order Cypriniformes ** Danio rerio, a zebrafish (2007 ) * Order Cyprinodontiformes ** Xiphophorus maculatus, platyfish (2013 ) * Order Gadiformes ** Gadus morhua, Atlantic cod (2011Ensembl Pre entry) * Order Gasterosteiformes ** Gasterosteus aculeatus, Three-spined stickleback (2006, 2012 ) * Order Tetraodontiformes ** Takifugu rubripes, a puffer fish (International Fugu Genome Consortium. Forth Genome Assembly International Fugu Genome ConsortiumInternational Fugu Genome Consortium 2002 ) **''Tetraodon nigroviridis, a puffer fish (2004 ) Amphibians *''Xenopus tropicalis, Western clawed frog (2010 ) Reptiles * Order Squamata **''Anolis carolinensis'' JBL SC #1, Green anole lizard (2011 ) * Order Testudines (Chelonii) ** Chelonia mydas, Green sea turtle (2013 ) **''Pelodiscus sinensis, Soft-shelled turtle (2013) Birds *Order Anseriformes ** ''Anas platyrhynchos, Mallard Duck (or Wild Duck) (2013 ) * Order Falconiformes ** Falco cherrug, Saker falcon (2013 ) ** Falco peregrinus, Peregrine falcon (2013) * Order Galliformes ** Gallus gallus, Chicken (2004 ) ** Meleagris gallopavo, Domesticated turkey (2011 ) * Order Passeriformes ** Ficedula albicollis, collared flycatcher (2012 ) ** Ficedula hypoleuca, pied flycatcher (2012) ** Taeniopygia guttata, Zebra finch (2010 ) Mammals * Subclass Prototheria, Order Monotremata, Family Ornithorhynchidae ** Ornithorhynchus anatinus, Platypus (2007 ) * Subclass Theria (Marsupials and Placental Mammals) ** Infraclass Metatheria (Marsupials) *** Order Didelphimorphia, Family Didelphidae (Opossums) **** Monodelphis domestica, Gray Short-tailed Opossum (2007 ) *** Order Dasyuromorphia, Family Dasyuridae **** Sarcophilus harrisii, Tasmanian devil (Ensembl entry) *** Order Diprotodontia, Family Macropodidae **** Macropus eugenii, Tammar wallaby (2011 ) ** Infraclass Eutheria (Placental Mammals) *** Order Erinaceomorpha, Family Erinaceidae **** Erinaceus europaeus, Western European Hedgehog () *** Order Chiroptera **** Family Megadermatidae ***** Megaderma lyra, Greater false vampire bat (2013 ) **** Family Mormoopidae ***** Pteronotus parnellii, Parnell's mustached bat (2013) **** Family Pteropodidae ***** Pteropus vampyrus, Fruit Bat (2012 ) ***** Eidolon helvum, Old World Fruit Bat (2013) **** Family Rhinolophidae ***** Rhinolophus ferrumequinum. Greater horseshoe bat (2013) **** Family Vespertilionidae ***** Myotis lucifugus, Little Brown Bat (2010Ensembl entry) *** Order Primates **** Family Galagidae ***** Otolemur garnettii, Small-eared Galago, or Bushbaby (Ensembl entry) **** Family Cercopithecidae ***** Macaca mulatta, Rhesus Macaque (2007 ) **** Family Hominidae ***** Subfamily Ponginae ****** Pongo pygmaeus/''Pongo abelii, Orangutan (Borneo/Sumatra) (2011 ) ***** Subfamily Homininae ****** ''Gorilla gorilla, Western Gorilla (2012 ) ****** Homo sapiens, Modern Human (Draft 2001 Complete 2006 ) ******''Homo neanderthalensis, Neanderthal (Draft 2010 ) ****** ''Pan troglodytes, Chimpanzee (2005 ) ****** Pan paniscus, Bonobo (2012 ) **** Family Callitrichidae ***** Callithrix jacchus, Marmoset (2010Ensembl entry) *** Order Carnivora **** Family Felidae ***** Felis silvestris catus, Cat (2007 ) ***** Panthera leo, African Lion (2013) ***** Panthera leo krugeri, White Lion (2013) ***** Panthera tigris altaica, Amur Tiger (also called Siberian Tiger) (2013 ) ***** Panthera tigris tigris, Bengal Tiger (2013 ***** Panthera uncia, Snow Leopard (2013) **** Family Canidae ***** Canis lupus familiaris, Dog (2005 ) **** Family Ursidae ***** Ailuropoda melanoleuca, Giant panda (2010 ) *** Order Cetacea, Family Delphinidae **** Tursiops truncatus, Bottlenosed dolphin (2012) *** Order Proboscidea, Family Elephantidae **** Loxodonta africana, African Elephant (2009UCSC browser entry) *** Order Perissodactyla (Odd-toed ungulates), Family Equidae **** Equus ferus caballus, Horse (2009 ) *** Order Artiodactyla (Even-toed ungulates) **** Family Suidae ***** Sus scrofa, Pig (2012 ) **** Family Bovidae, Genus Bos ***** Bos grunniens, Yak 2012 ( ) ***** Bos primigenius indicus, Zebu or Brahman cattle (2012 ) ***** Bos primigenius taurus, Cow 2009 ( ) *** Order Rodentia **** Family Muridae ***** Mus musculus Strain: C57BL/6J, Mouse (2002 ) ***** Rattus norvegicus, Rat (2004 ) *** Order Lagomorpha **** Family Leporidae ***** Oryctolagus cuniculus, European Rabbit (2010 Ensembl entry) Protostomia Insects * Coleoptera **''Dendroctonus ponderosae'' Hopkins, Beetle (Mountain pine beetle) (2013 ) **''Tribolium castaneum'' Strain:GA-2, Beetle (Red flour beetle) (2008 ) *Diptera **''Aedes aegypti'' Strain:LVPib12, Mosquito (Vector of dengue fever, etc.) (2007 ) **''Anopheles gambiae'' Strain: PEST, Mosquito (Vector of malaria) (2002 H) **''Anopheles gambiae'' Strain: M, Mosquito (Vector of malaria) (2010 ) **''Anopheles gambiae'' Strain: S, Mosquito (Vector of malaria) (2010) **''Clogmia albipunctata, Moth midge (Transcriptome 2013 ) **Culex quinquefasciatus, Mosquito (Vector of West Nile virus, filariasis etc.) (2010 ) **Drosophila ananassae, Fruit fly (2007 ) **Drosophila biarmipes, Fruit fly (2011http://www.hgsc.bcm.tmc.edu/project-species-i-Drosophila_modENCODE.hgsc) **Drosophila bipectinata, Fruit fly (2011) **Drosophila erecta, Fruit fly (2007) **Drosophila elegans, Fruit fly (2011) **Drosophila eugracilis, Fruit fly (2011) **Drosophila ficusphila, Fruit fly (2011) **Drosophila grimshawi, Fruit fly (2007) **Drosophila kikkawai, Fruit fly (2011) **Drosophila melanogaster, Fruit fly (Model organism) (2000 ) **''Drosophila mojavensis, Fruit fly (2007) **Drosophila persimilis, Fruit fly (2007) **Drosophila pseudoobscura, Fruit fly (2005 ) **Drosophila rhopaloa, Fruit fly (2011) **Drosophila santomea, Fruit fly (http://genomics.princeton.edu/AndolfattoLab/Dsantomea_genome.html) **Drosophila sechellia, Fruit fly (2007) **Drosophila simulans, Fruit fly (2007) **Drosophila takahashi, Fruit fly (2011) **Drosophila virilis, Fruit fly (2007) **Drosophila willistoni, Fruit fly (2007) **Drosophila yakuba, Fruit fly (2007) **Episyrphus balteatus, Hoveryfly (Transcriptome 2011 ) **''Megaselia abdita, Scuttle fly (Transcriptome 2013) *Hemiptera **Acyrthosiphon pisum, Aphid (Pea aphid) (2010 ) *Hymenoptera **Acromyrmex echinatior'' colony Ae372 Ant (Panamanian leafcutter) (2011 ) **''Apis mellifera'' Bee (Honey bee), (Model for eusocial behavior) (2006 ) **''Atta cephalotes, Ant (Leaf-cutter ant) (2011 ) **Camponotus floridanus, Ant (2010 ) **Herpegnathos saltator, Ant (2010) **Linepithema humile, Ant (Argentine ant) (2011 ) **Nasonia giraulti, Wasp (Parasitoid wasp) (2010 ) **Nasonia longicornis, Wasp (Parasitoid wasp) (2010) **Nasonia vitripennis, Wasp (Parasitoid wasp; Model organism) (2010) **Pogonomyrmex barbatus, Ant (red harvester ant) (2011 ) **Solenopsis invicta, Ant (fire ant) (2011 ) *Lepidoptera **Bombyx mori'' Strain:p50T, Moth (Domestic silk worm) (2004 ) **''Danaus plexippus, Butterfly (Monarch butterfly) (2011 ) **''Heliconius melpomene, Butterfly (2012) **Plutella xylostella, Moth (diamondback moth) (2013 ) *Phthiraptera **''Pediculus humanus, Louse (Sucking louse; Parasite) (2010 ) Crustaceans *Daphnia pulex, Water flea (2007http://daphnia.cgb.indiana.edu/ ) Chelicerates *''Ixodes scapularis, Deer Tick (vector of meningitis and Lyme disease) (2008NCBI accession entry) *Tetranychus urticae'' Spider Mite (2011 ) Molluscs *''Crassostrea gigas, Pacific oyster (2012 ) *Lottia gigantea, Owl limpet (2013 ) Platyhelminthes *''Clonorchis sinensis, Liver fluke (Human pathogen) (Draft 2011 ) *''Echinococcus granulosus, Tapeworm (Dog pathogen) (2013 ) *''Echinococcus multilocularis, Tapeworm (2013) *Hymenolepis microstoma, Tapeworm (2013) *Schistosoma haematobium, Schistosome (Human pathogen) (2012 ) *''Schistosoma japonicum, Schistosome (Human pathogen) (2009 ) *''Schistosoma mansoni, Schistosome (Human pathogen) (2009, 2012 ) *''Schmidtea mediterranea, Planarian (Model organism) (2006 ) *Taenia solium, Tapeworm (2013) Nematodes *Ascaris suum, Human pathogen (2011 ) *Brugia malayiStrain:TRS, Human pathogen (2007 ) *Caenorhabditis briggsae'' (2003 ) *''Caenorhabditis elegansStrain:Bristol N2, Model organism (1998 ) *''Meloidogyne hapla, Northern root-knot nematode (Plant pathogen) (2008 ) *Meloidogyne incognita, Southern root-knot nematode (Plant pathogen) (2008 ) *''Pristionchus pacificus, Model invertebrate (2008 ) Annelids *''Capitella teleta, Polychaete (2007, 2013) *Helobdella robusta'', Leech (2007, 2013) See also *List of sequenced eukaryotic genomes *List of sequenced protist genomes References Category:Genomics Category:Biology-related lists